monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter EX: Full Monster List
Monsters by class Lynians Felyne, Melynx, Uruki Herbivores Fanged Beast Herbivores Kelbi, Anteka, Popo Saurian Herbivores Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Rhenoplos, Epioth, Aspid, Anklyose, Saltara, Iguanos, Hypsilophi, Tricerops Fish Tuna, Sharq, Jellyfish, Catfish, Mollid, Idiacanthus, Goblin Sharq, Hatchet Fish Fanged Beasts Bullfango, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon, Wilolu, Kechawacha, Rajang, Conga, Congalala, Wendigore, Blango, Blangonga, Gogomoa, Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron, Midogaron, Flamehemoth, Emerald Congalala, Copper Blangonga, Kechawacha Subspecies, Gold Congalala, Silver Rajang, Ebony Wilolu, Blazing Wilolu, Avian Bird Wyverns Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome,Veeprey,Veedrome, Keputosu, Trooprey, Troodrome, Microprey Raptorial Bird Wyverns Gargwa, Yian kut ku, Gypceros, Yian Garuga, Qurupeco, Harpy, Hypnocatrice, Terroravis, Forokururu, Farunokku, Bajirisu, Borudoru, Blue Yian kut ku, Purple Gypceros, Crimson Qurupeco, Archaeoprey Leviathans Ludroth, Uroktor, Royal Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, Nibelsnarf, Baruragaru, Purple Ludroth, Glacial Agnaktor, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus True Wyverns Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos, Basarios, Gravios, Anorupathisu, Berukyurosu, Espinas, Gurenzeburu, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Canopus, Azure Rathalos. Pink Rathian, Dorakyurosu, Black Diablos, Basarios Subspecies, Black Gravios, Brown Espinas, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Pearl Espinas, Ancient Rathian, Meraginasu, Zerureusu, Rathalos-Sin Pseudo wyverns Tigrex, Nargacuga, Barioth, Pariapuria, Dhuragua, Alduisiose, Diorekkusu, Mi Ru, Akantor, Hyujikiki, Sherureusu, Wyvern Rex, Brute Tigrex, Green Nargacuga, Sand Barioth, Tigrex Rare Species , Lucent Nargacuga Cave Wyverns Giggi, Gigginox, Khezu, Baleful Gigginox, Red Khezu Neopterans Altaroth, Bnahabra, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Kunchuu, Gorgomite, Kuwagore, Blue Kuwagore, Seltas subspecies, Seltas Queen Subspecies, Grand Kuwagore, Batsurah, Batsurlarva, Dracolarva, Draconura, Dracoguirus, Chelicerata Nerscylla, Necrorak, Queen Necrorak, Eyewig, Nerscylla Subspecies Snake Wyverns Remobra, Najarala, Basiliskus, Ophiophagobra, Najarala Subspecies Amphibians Sukuagiru, Zamtrios, Tetsucabra, Tetsucabra Subspecies, Bulette, Zamtrios subspecies Fanged Wyverns Zinogre, Sabrebeast, Stygian Zinogre Brute Wyverns Punching Wyverns Brachydios Herbivorous Brute Wyverns Duramboros, Rust Duramboros Chinned Brute Wyverns Uragaan, Steel Uragaan Ceratid Brute Wyverns Ceratos, Charging Brute Wyverns Barroth, Jade Barroth, Horned Brute WyvernsClamereus Clamereus, Snowy Clamereus, Allosaurian Brute Wyverns Allorous, Giganotus, Acrocanthus, Tyrannosaurian Brute Wyverns Deviljho, Giaorugu, Abiorugu, Black Deviljho, Jurassic Deviljho, Daspletous, Tyrannos, Tarborous, Abelio Wyverns (New Sub-Class!) Abelion, Carnivotaurus Suchomimid Wyverns (New Sub-Class) Spinonyx Therianthropes Were-Deviljho, Were-Magara, Wereverine, White Wereverine, Blooded Wereverine Piscivine Wyverns Delex, Plesioth, Cephalos, Cephadrome, Green Plesioth Floralians Floraalaga, Scythra , Snapper Vine , Venusia , Shreiker Pod, Uranium Floraalaga Elder Dragons Gore Magala, Shagaru Magara, Kirin, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Ceadus, Fatalis, Crismon Fatalis, White Fatalis, Dara Amadyura, Jetorius, Dhisufiora, Shanthien, Alatreon, Rukodiora, Jhen Mohran, Daren Mohran, Dire Miralis, Kirin Subspecies, Dark Teostra , Paladin Teostra , Goldbeard Ceadus, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Rebidiora, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Albino Gore Magala, Dreamora Annelidiarks (new Class) Cruskle, Sandwurm Carrapaceons Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, TaikKelbi, Antekaun Zamuza, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia Xeno Wyverns (new class) Xenoros, Hellfire Xenoros Lindwyrms (New Class) Scalera , Lapis Scalera, Onyx Scalera ??? Amphithere Unknown Class "Steve" Variants Fanged Beasts *Ravenous Wilolu *Golden Rajang Brute Wyverns *Savage Deviljho Reclassificaations *Gore Magala is reclassified as an elder dragon. Non-huntable monsters *Mosurah and Mosurah Larva are not able to be hunted, although the latter is protected by the hunter and becomes the former, which becomes the first companion monster aside from felyne comrades that the hunter gets. Notes *Constantly being updated. *If you have any suggestions for monsters, please say so. Back Category:Monster lists Category:Monster Hunter EX